“Dashboards” present visualizations, for example, in graph or chart form, of business values or key performance indicator (KPI) metrics from data stored in business databases. Such visualizations could be viewed in related business applications by executives to obtain an overview of how the business is performing. Dashboards can be implemented in many different types of applications.
The creation of a dashboard can be a complicated process. The data stored in business databases may include large amounts of detailed transactional data stored in complex formats. To generate intermediate data from the business database for a dashboard, the creator of a dashboard may require expertise in database administration to execute queries on the database.
Also, the creator of a dashboard may require knowledge of the business requirements of an organization so as to be able to select the appropriate data from the business database and organize them into KPIs. To perform such tasks, the creator of a dashboard may need to also have training in business analysis.
Further, a dashboard may need to be aesthetically and functionally laid out for it to be useful by a business executive. To accomplish this, the creator of a dashboard may further require expertise in graphic design when determining the desired graphical formats for depicting the KPIs corresponding to intermediate values in the intermediate data.
The applicants have recognized a need for improved systems and methods for creating dashboards.